


Libertine

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred tries to forget about his tryst with Merlin and Arthur and fails.</p><p>A mini-fill for comment fic set after Res Ipsa Loquitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



Mordred tried to tell himself that the thing with Arthur and Merlin of two Fridays past was just that: a thing. Just a memory to be drudged up from the recesses of his brain when the other imagery in the wank-bank wasn't working. But his brain wasn't listening.

On the street and in shops, every blonde man reminded him of Arthur. He thought of Merlin each time a laugh wafted his way. He couldn't look at a sandwich without reliving that evening. One morning, he'd taken one look at a donut, still warm and with glaze dripping into the hole at the center and fled the bakery in mortification that someone might be able to read his thoughts.

He'd composed and deleted hundreds of texts to Arthur, let his thumb hover over the call button more times than he cared to count, and had changed his sheets at three times thanks to pleasant dreams.

Finally, Mordred's compulsion outweighed his inhibitions. He thumbed in a quick text and shot it off before he could stop himself.

_Any good cases lately? Miss me?_

Within minutes, he had his answer. A picture text of Arthur's cock poised in front of Merlin's arse. _Wish you were here._


End file.
